


WWE + Demon

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Demons, F/M, Half-Siblings, Half-demons, Succubi & Incubi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Based on the manga Rosario + Vampire





	WWE + Demon

Beatrice groaned with boredom, oh she hated school, there are two problems with her, 1. She wakes up like 3 or 4 am in the morning and 2.


End file.
